A Change of Heart
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: This particular one-shot takes place in the manga around the time Universe One was becoming undone but with a change. A divergence from the main timeline if you may. That is all, enjoy!


A Change of Heart.

On the battlefield between Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail against Eileen Belserion, the strongest female wizard of the Spriggan 12, the two mages of Fairy Tail struggled to defeat Eileen and refused to back down. At the climax, after Erza had defeated Eileen in her dragon form, she noticed the sword she was using against the mage disappeared from her hands.

"My sword... where did it go?" Erza eyed around the surrounding area until she came across Eileen herself, wielding the sword in her right hand.

"Right here, Erza. This battle was always in my favor, always." Although, her words meant little as she was dealt a severe blow by Erza when Wendy enchanted dragon slaying magic into Erza's sword which in return allowed her to injure Eileen's dragonhide.

"Damn… I don't have much energy to move…" Erza fell to the ground but even with the grievous injuries she suffered, Erza refused to give up, no matter what.

"It's all over, dear Erza. From the moment the battle began, your guild and the others helping you will have lost. There is no way you can defeat us." Eileen gloated and insulted Erza who was being stared down by Eileen. Raising the sword, Eileen began to end the life of Erza Scarlet until her daughter smiled.

This smile reminded Eileen of the time Erza smiled a few years ago, when she was giving birth to Erza, she smiled the same. In return, this caused Eileen to seethe with rage via gritting her teeth and raised the weapon higher than before in an attempt to end her daughter's life.

Erza immediately closed her eyes, bracing her impact. However, the only sound that reached her ears was the sound of a sword being thrown into the ground and opened her eyes. To her immediate shock…

"Even after all this time, of how little we knew one another, I cannot kill you Erza. You are my daughter, there's no way I could possibly kill you." Eileen held honesty on her face as to Erza and Wendy's surprise, Eileen opted to use her magic to replenish the magic of the two Fairy Tail mages as well as their wounds.

"But why? Why help us? Your a member of the Spriggan 12, not to mention your part of the Alvarez Empire." Wendy was able to move around more easily as well as converse, due to Eileen using her enchantment magic to heal hers and Erza's wounds.

"It is because Erza is my daughter. I love her too much. This probably means I'll need to deactivate Universe One soon. If that should happen…" At that moment, Erza caught the concerned expression on Eileen's face but knew not what to do. Her mother appeared before her after all this time and yet, she didn't know how she should act.

"What will happen once you undo Universe One? The other Spriggan 12 members might see this as an act of betrayal and attack you." Wendy commented on the situation once more with Eileen finally turning around with an even more worried expression donning her face.

"Nay, it's worse than that child. Once I undo Universe One, Acnologia will surely attack us once more, as he did with God Serana." Although, even with the fear of Acnologia approaching the battlefield, Eileen was surprisingly calm, what with her body movements remaining immobile.

"Acnologia… can we even defeat him? He completely dominated us back on Tenrou Island and defeated Igneel back at Tartaros. There doesn't seem to be a plausible way of beating him." Erza lamented on the events which transpired in the past with Eileen seeing the shocked look on Erza's face and proceeded to pat her on the head.

However, Erza was most annoyed by this and slapped Eileen's hand away, not catching her by surprise in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept you as my mother, not now. Fairy Tail, no… all of Fiore has a battle to win. We must focus on defeating Zeref first. I'll gladly accept your help but beyond that…" Eileen stood in front of Erza with a smile on her face and turned her back on Erza.

"Understandable. I wasn't expecting you to accept me as your mother. For now, we may work together as allies and defend ourselves against the likes of Acnologia, the other Spriggan 12 members and Zeref. Perhaps we may discuss our family once the battle is over…" With that, Eileen slammed her staff on the ground with a bright yellow light encompassing the area.

After that, Fiore was returned to normal. As expected, Acnologia marked his return and immediately targeted Eileen and Wendy who managed to push the self-proclaimed Dragon King away through enchantment. Jellal soon arrived and well… that is all this chapter has to offer. If I choose to or if you want more chapters, then maybe I'll work on more. Until then.


End file.
